No silêncio da noite
by Lis Black
Summary: SHORTFIC. Tiago sempre tentou convencer Lílian a sair com ele, mas nunca conseguiu que a ruiva sequer o escutasse. Mas e se de repente ela fosse obrigada a isso? E se a única saída fosse que eles finalmente se unissem?
1. Prólogo

**(N/A): **Olá, pessoal! Bom, essa foi a primeira fic que eu escrevi, a cerca de 4 anos atrás. Ela foi postada originalmente no Floreios e Borrões, mas minha conta não funciona mais lá. Também a postei no aqui, sob outro apelido, mas minha conta também estava inativa. Confesso que com o fim de Harry Potter, senti uma vontade incontrolável de voltar a escrever T/L's, que sempre foi o meu shipper favorito. Tenho esta fic pronta e outras 4 em andamento, mas só foi começar a postá-las quando perceber que vou mesmo conseguir concluí-las. Não sei mais nem se tem muitos leitores dessas histórias hoje em dia – no meu tempo, em 2006, as pessoas adoravam. Mas apesar de amar leitores, não é só isso que me move. De qualquer forma, comentários serão sempre benvindos.

Até lá a próxima postagem, vou deixando vocês com o prólogo. Não é muito explicativo, mas é necessário. Capítulos, em breve.

Beijos,

Lis Black.

**Prólogo**

Tiago e Lílian entram na sala, completamente encharcados, e afundam no sofá. Instantaneamente, sob eles recaem quatro pares de olhos, confusos ao verem aquele comportamento amigável dos dois amigos.

(Sirius): Ah, olha só quem finalmente resolveu chegar...

(Remo): E de mãos dadas, que coisa mais meiga... Já viu algo mais lindo que isso, Mel, querida?

(Melina): Absolutamente não. Quer dizer, exceto nós dois, talvez...

(Tiago): Ok, bando de engraçadinhos, sem brincadeiras, ok?

(Liana): O que foi, Thi? Não vai me dizer que as últimas horas foram ruins porque Merlin castiga severamente aqueles que mentem...

(Melina): Cuidado, Lia, agora você não vai mais poder chamar o Tiago assim. Não vai ser mais só o Sirius que vai ficar com ciúmes...

(Remo): Pois é, agora a Lily colocou a coleira no pescoço do nosso amigo Pontas... Ou coleira é exclusivo da sua espécie, Almofadas?

(Sirius): Eu acho que sim, caro Aluado. Coleira é algo muito sofisticado para veados, eles são presos com corda, mesmo...

(Tiago): Cervo, por favor.

(Liana): E a Lils ainda fica fazendo essa cara de quem comeu sapo de chocolate de cera, como se não houvesse motivo para fazermos uma comemoração.

(Lílian): Eu passei as ultimas horas numa floresta imunda... Como você acha que estou? A última coisa na qual eu consigo pensar é em comemorações...

(Sirius) E o que vocês fizeram para você estar tão cansada assim, Lily?

(Lílian): Nada que sua mente pervertida tenha pensado, Sirius...

(Sirius): Ah, claro, você chegam aqui de mãos dados, no maior clima de romance que eu já vi em sete anos e nada de importante aconteceu. Com certeza.

(Tiago): Quê clima de romance o quê, seu doente mental? Não tá vendo que a gente está exausto?

(Remo): Pontas, meu caro, não adianta tentar nos enganar. Depois de tanto tempo vendo vocês se odiarem, a gente saberia na hora quando visse que algo mudou.

(Melina): Como obviamente é o caso agora. Então conta aí, vai! O que aconteceu de interessante?

(Remo): Porque por aqui não aconteceu nada demais, sabem? O Sirius continua o mesmo idiota de sempre...

(Sirius): O Remo continua a fazer comentários sem graça ao meu respeito...

(Liana): E vocês continuam a não deixar os nossos jovens aventureiros narrarem a sua incrível história.

(Melina): E então, vão contar ou não?

(Tiago): Como se fosse uma opção contar a vocês ou não. E isso é com você, ruiva.

(Remo): Ruiva? A intimidade já está nesse nível?

(Lílian): Eu vou ignorar o seu comentário, Remo, porque eu prezo muito a sua amizade para acabar com ela assim, tão facilmente...

(Liana): Certo, Lils, você pela primeira vez pensou antes de sair gritando com alguém... Agora eu estou convencida que algo de muito grave ocorreu...

(Melina): Não tenho mais nem certeza se quero escutar o que a Lils vai dizer, essa enrolação já está fazendo tudo perder a graça.

(Sirius): Se você não quer, eu quero. Desembucha, Lily.

(Lílian): Eu conto, mas não graças à sua delicadeza, Sirius Vira-lata Black.

(Tiago): Meu Merlin, como essa gente enrola para começar uma historinha de nada...

(Sirius): "Historinha de nada"? Tá vendo como o Pontas se refere ao conto de amor de você, Lils?

(Remo): Sirius Black, o melhor do mundo em fazer inferno da felicidade alheia.

(Melina): Por Merlin, a língua de vocês não vai atrofiar se calarem um pouco a boca.

(Lílian): Alguém tem mais algum comentário? Dúvidas? Questionamentos? Traumas? Não? Ok. Bem, como eu ia dizendo...

(Liana): Gente... Deu vontade de ir ao banheiro.

(Tiago): Vai logo, então! Vai, vai, tá esperando o quê?

(Liana): Credo, já estou indo. Garoto estressado. Ficar isolado com a Lily muito tempo te passou o mau humor dela, foi?

(Lílian): Há-há-há, Liana. Rainha da comédia, você.

(Remo): Não sei o motivo do espanto. Tiago só um poço de delicadeza quando quer impressionar alguém, mas naturalmente é esse doce de pessoa que vocês podem ver agora.

(Tiago): Impossível ficar de bom humor perto de vocês.

(Sirius): Eu vou pegar pipoca!

_Trinta minutos e quarenta e dois segundos depois..._

(Tiago): Sirius, meu amigo, que demora! Se fosse eu, teria feito toneladas de pipoca e ainda assim não teria levado todo esse tempão...

(Sirius): É esse forno trouxa...

(Remo): Fogão, para sermos mais exatos...

(Sirius): Que seja. Bicho esquisito ele, hein? E faz muito barulho também.

(Lílian): Será que eu posso falar agora?

(Melina): Vai, Lil, continua a contar como foi lá, vai.

(Sirius): Mas como ele vai continuar a contar uma história se ela ainda nem começou a fazer isso?

(Liana): Isso é verdade.

(Tiago): Ela ainda não começou porque vocês ainda não deixaram!

(Sirius): E isso não é verdade. Eu, por exemplo...

(Remo): Tá, Sirius, a gente já sabe.

(Liana): Ninguém deixou pipoca para mim? Seus tragos!

(Tiago): Pelas barbas de Merlin...

(Lílian): Mel, você parece ser a única que ainda quer me ouvir. Pode ser?

(Melina): Por favor, Lils, acabe com a minha infinita curiosidade.

(Lílian): Obrigada, Merlin, por me fornecer uma ouvinte. Agora... Onde eu parei mesmo?


	2. Acidentes são benvindos

**(N/A): **Os capítulos serão postados a depender do tempo que eu tenho para ficar na internet já que, como eu disse, a fic está concluída. Espero sinceramente que gostem e obrigada àqueles que me lêem – isso aqui não teria graça se também não fosse de vocês.

Beijos,

Lis Black.

**Cap. I – Acidentes são benvindos**

_(Lílian): Finalmente eu coloquei ordem aqui, e assim está ótimo, todos bem caladinhos... Agora, me deixem começar logo antes que vocês recomecem a falar...  
>(Sirius): Que botou ordem o quê, Lílian Evans? O assunto que acabou!<br>(Lílian): Dá no mesmo, imbecil._

_(Remo): Cada vez é mais chocante a forma sutil que vocês têm de demonstrar o quanto se amam..._

Eu estava sentada na minha cama, mais ou menos às seis e meia da tarde. Estava morrendo de raiva. Eu havia terminado meu sexto ano em Hogwarts e combinado com minhas melhores amigas, Srtas. Liana Bones e Melina McDonald, de passarmos parte das férias juntas. Elas haviam me falado que iriam me pegar na minha casa às cinco da tarde do dia primeiro de agosto. Mas quem disse que elas apareceram? Aquelas mentirosas... A única coisa que me apareceu naquele dia foi uma coruja, trazendo uma carta, ou melhor, um bilhete, que dizia mais ou menos assim:

_Querida Lily,_

_Acho que eu e a Melina devemos satisfações a você por não termos aparecido hoje, não é mesmo? Acontece que nós tivemos de vir na frente para arrumar a casa de praia onde nós vamos ficar – é magnífica, você vai amar! Mas nós viemos de vassoura e você odeia voar, não é? Então pensamos ser inútil chamá-la para vir com a gente. Mas é obvio que nós demos um jeito, não vamos deixar você encalhada aí o mês inteirinho! Amanhã, duas da tarde, vão apanhar você aí. E de carro, não se preocupe... E quanto aos garotos, porque eu sei que você está ansiosa por notícias deles, já chegaram. Então, esperamos vê-la logo..._

_Beijos, Liana._

_Ps: Nós te amamos, hein? E tudo que fazemos é para o seu bem._

Eu dobrei o bilhete, totalmente confusa. Quero dizer, nós havíamos combinado de irmos juntas organizar a casa. Por que elas foram e me deixaram? Elas não são do tipo que gostam de trabalhar. E aquele "ps"? Que diabos significava aquilo? E como assim, alguém vinha me buscar? Quem era esse alguém? Caramba, custava colocar o nome do dito cujo? Eu por acaso tenho cara de quem pega uma carona com qualquer estranho que aparece na minha porta? Eu dei comida para a coruja e ela foi embora. Fui deitar. Fazer o quê, não é?

Os meus pais foram passar uma semana na casa da minha _irmãzinha do coração_, a Petúnia, que havia acabado de casar-se com um tal de Válter, um cara que mais parece um porco e que fica vermelho quando é contrariado. E durante a viagem deles, eu iria para a casa de praia com as garotas, e hum... Os garotos também iam, o que eu quero deixar bem claro que sempre me pareceu uma péssima ideia – principalmente porque "garotos" significava "Tiago Potter". Mas não me restava muito a fazer: agora era só esperar o outro dia e ver quem aparecia. E, com toda sinceridade, eu pensei em muita gente, mas nunca me veio em mente o nome daquele que eu vi na porta da minha casa.

Era um domingo, e as duas em ponto eu estava pronta, muitíssima curiosa para ver quem iria me pegar. Fechei a casa e sentei em um banquinho que fica no jardim, com a minha mala ao lado. E lá eu fiquei dez, quinze, vinte minutos. Independente de quem aparecesse, devia estar testando a minha paciência e com certeza não tinha nenhum amor à própria vida. Quando faltavam quinze minutos para três horas, eu me levantei. Ia passar uma semana sozinha, mas o que eu podia fazer? Melhor que morrer de ódio enquanto esperava uma carona que não chegava nunca.

Até que eu vi um enorme carro preto, largo e alto virando a esquina da rua da minha casa, em uma velocidade altíssima. Independente de quem fosse, assumira uma direção descontrolada, deixando marcas no asfalto ao fazer a curva e parando com um estampido bem em frente a minha casa. E quando o motorista baixou o vidro, pude observar quem era: aqueles cabelos arrepiados, os olhos escuros, o tão conhecido sorriso maroto naquele rosto comprido...

Eu passei as mãos no rosto, pisquei várias vezes e cheguei a me beliscar. Mas, decididamente, eu não estava sonhando. Realmente era Tiago Potter que estava parado a minha porta, dentro daquele carro. Ele desceu do automóvel, colocou a minha bagagem no porta-malas e parou do meu lado, ainda sorrindo. E eu só o fitava, totalmente espantada.

- Sabe, ruivinha, eu sei que olhar para mim é inevitável, mas você já está me deixando constrangido. – ele disse, sorrindo daquele jeito irritante. - Se você não consegue se controlar, tudo bem. Só não fica aí parada porque realmente temos que ir. – ele concluiu, apontando para o carro.

Continuei olhando para ele, totalmente incrédula. Já havia visto o Tiago fazer muitas loucuras, mas essa vez foi demais. Mas como o cinismo daquele garoto sempre fala mais alto, ele simplesmente abriu a porta do carro para eu poder entrar.

- De onde você saiu, Potter? – foi tudo o que consegui dizer.

Ele suspirou fundo.

- Isso é uma longa história, Lily. Primeiro, os meus pais se conheceram. Eles disseram que foi amor à primeira vista, então começaram a namorar. Casaram-se e em certo dia de junho o ímpeto carnal falou mais alto, "aquilo" aconteceu e assim eu surgia. Agora, sobre de onde eu realmente saí, você não vai gostar muito de detalhes, imagino...

- Não foi isso o que eu quis dizer, engraçadinho, e você sabe disso. Eu quero saber o quê você veio fazer aqui, Potter? – eu batia o pé no chão, impaciente.

- Não é óbvio, minha ruivinha? Vim pegar você. A Liana não avisou? – ele disse, sem tirar aquele sorrisinho aporrinhador do rosto.

- Primeiro e antes de qualquer coisa: eu não sou e nunca serei sua ruivinha e intimidades desse nível não são admitidas entre nós. Segundo: A Liana não disse que _você_viria me pegar, porque se tivesse dito, eu certamente teria me recusado... Ela disse que _alguém_viria.

- E esse alguém, como você já deve ter notado, sou eu. – ele disse, indicando a porta do carro. - Agora, vamos?

- Ah, mas eu não vou mesmo! – me recusei terminantemente. – Não vou ficar cerca de três horas seguidas trancada em um carro, só tendo a sua cara para olhar, Potter.

- Tem certeza, meu anjo? – ele disse, com certo ar de malícia.

Mas, quando aquele metido disse isso, meu pensamento voou diretamente para os meus pais. Eles iriam brigar comigo porque eu havia dormido sozinha em casa, imagina só se eu ficasse uma semana sozinha. Poderia me considerar uma bruxinha a menos no mundo. Respirei fundo e entrei no carro.

- Eu te odeio, Potter, quero que isso fique bem claro. – disse, enquanto ele fechava a porta com força.

Ele caminhou até o outro lado e também entrou no automóvel. O maroto se sentou e olhou confuso para o painel do carro, coçando a cabeça.

- Você sabe dirigir isso direito? – perguntei. Estava morrendo de medo que o Potter, além de todos os outros defeitos, ainda fosse mais um maluco no trânsito. – Quer dizer, a sua vida é completamente descartável, mas eu não posso dizer o mesmo da minha.

- Claro que sei, Lily. – ele me assegurou, ligando o carro. – E saiba, minha ruivinha, que eu estou muito feliz em ficar horas sozinho com você. Principalmente quando lembro que a estrada até a praia é bem deserta. Raramente passa alguém. – ele me olhou de um jeito que me tremeram as pernas.

- Escuta aqui seu pervertido, se você se atrever a encostar o dedo em mim, juro que lhe lanço o pior feitiço que me vier em mente! – ameacei, apontando meu dedo para a cara do Potter.

- Ruivinha, agora que estamos sozinhos, você não precisa mais fingir que me odeia. – ele começou a acelerar o carro; ah, eu estava com um péssimo pressentimento – Já pode demonstrar seu amor, ser mais carinhosa, sabe?

- Não sei quem te iludiu desse jeito... – revirei os olhos – Se eu não te conhecesse, diria que te lançaram um feitiço _Confunddus_. – respirei fundo novamente; essas iriam ser às três horas mais longas da minha vida. – A Liana vai me pagar... – sussurrei alto suficiente para o trasgo intrometido ao meu lado escutar.

- Eu que me ofereci para vir pegá-la, Lily. Era o único que não estava fazendo nada por lá, se é que você me entende... Liana e Sirius, Melina e Remo. Realmente não achei ruim a idéia, admito. Já estava sentindo minha ingenuidade ser destruída passando muito tempo naquele antro de perdição... – ele me olhou, com um jeito malicioso.

- Eu não posso dizer o mesmo, pois nada teria me feito mais feliz do que não precisar lhe ver mais cedo que o esperado.

- Sincera você, hein?

- Diria realista.

- Você tem sempre uma resposta para tudo?

- É a primeira regra de sobrevivência quando se está ao seu lado.

E ele sorriu. Eu gostaria muito de saber o que é tão engraçado. Para mim, só havia motivos para lamentar, chorar até os últimos dias da minha vida.

- Não entendo porque ninguém comentou que você viria, Potter. – eu disse, finalmente, em um tom mais calmo -

- Porque se tivessem feito isso, você com certeza teria tido tempo de inventar outra coisa para fazer o resto do verão e não seria obrigada a viajar só comigo, já que sou um trasgo irritante que ninguém suporta e não consegue ficar a mais de um metro de distância, o que você considera o mais seguro. – ele falou, imitando minha voz, o que eu ignorei.

- Realmente, não tenha dúvidas de que eu o faria. Mas, caramba, foi muita traição deles terem feito isso comigo! – desabafei; sinceramente, era exatamente como me sentia naquele momento: traída.

O Potter deu de ombros.

- Até parece que você não conhece aquele quarteto, ruivinha... – ele comentou.

- O que você quer dizer com isso? – ali tinha coisa, disso eu já sabia, e o Potter estava começando a se entregar.

- Quero dizer que todos, sem exceção, seriam capazes de dar um braço, uma perna, o que fosse preciso para nos ver juntos. E eu mesmo estou incluído nesse grupo. – e ele piscou o olho para mim. Mas foi de um jeitinho tão fofo que... Ah, esquece. Devia estar ficando louca.

_(Sirius): Pausa para um pequeno comentário. Tiago, seu cabeça de abóbora, você nos entregou, hein? Depois de tudo que eu fiz por você? Ê amizade... Nessas horas que recebemos a consideração das pessoas, então vendo só? Depois de tanto anos dedicados aos marotos..._

_(Tiago): Ok, Almofadas. O enredo é romântico, mas isso não é uma novela mexicana...  
>(Lílian): Isso não foi nada, Sirius. Deixa eu só continuar para você ver...<em>

- Ninguém precisa ficar desmembrado por causa disso, Potter, seria sacrifício feito em vão. Agora, espera aí... Claro! Ai, claro, como eu não pensei nisso antes? Foi por isso que a Lia colocou aquele "ps" na carta, é lógico! Merlin, como não percebi antes? – estava realmente espantada com a minha lerdeza.

- Realmente, demorou... – e lá foi o Potter dá palpite só para me colocar mais para baixo.

- Cala a boca, Potter! Para de falar do que você não sabe.

- E quem lhe disse que eu não sei?

- Do que você está falando? Você leu a minha carta, por acaso?

- Claro. – ele respondeu, no tom mais displicente que pode. – Na verdade, a Lia me pediu para escrever, porque ela ia sair com o Sirius.

_(Liana): Seu veado desgraçado! Você contou para ela? Nem pré ficar calado você presta, hein?  
>(Tiago): A verdade acima de tudo, pessoal<em>

Eu realmente devia ter escutado mal. Muito mal...

- Potter, seu imbecil! VOCÊ LEU A MINHA CARTA? MELHOR...VOCÊ ESCREVEU A MINHA CARTA!

_(Sirius): Er... Lily?  
>(Lílian): O quê?<br>(Sirius): Dá para você só __**encenar **__os gritos? Não precisa repeti-los aqui, nós já sabemos o poder que as suas cordas vocais têm..._

Eu estava ficando muito vermelha, podia sentir meu rosto queimar. E quero deixar claro que os fatos que se seguem não são minha culpa, pois nesse momento eu saí do controle único e exclusivamente por causa do Potter e o que ocupou meu corpo foi um ser inteiramente raivoso – com razão.

- Calma, Lily, foi só uma cartinha de nada... – ele olhou para mim, apelante.

- CARTINHA DE NADA? – eu não queria saber de explicação nenhuma – VOCÊ SE PASSOU POR OUTRA PESSOA, SEU TRASGO, METIDO, IDIOTA... SEU FALSIFICADOR, CRIMINOSO, IRRESPONSÁVEL!

_(Sirius): Como vocês perceberam, ela ignorou completamente meu último comentário..._

Foi tudo tão rápido. O Potter já havia tirado os olhos da estrada há muito tempo. E eu, no meu surto momentâneo, peguei minha varinha e, bem, parecia ter esquecido seu uso, então comecei a acertá-la bem no meio da cabeça do Potter. E a reação dele? Bom, acreditem se quiserem, foi tirar as mãos do _volante_para proteger-se do meu ataque.

O resultado disso foi um belo encontrão com a árvore mais próxima. Um barulho de vidro se quebrando e eu e o Potter _voamos_para frente. A minha última visão foi essa: eu indo a direção do pára-brisa. Não sei quanto tempo se passou depois disso, só sei que finalmente acordei. E quando olhei para o Potter, ele ainda estava inconsciente. Um vento frio me subiu pela espinha. Aí, eu não poderia ter outra reação: bateu o desespero.

- Tiago? – cutuquei-o de leve, mas ele não se moveu – Oh, meu Merlin, Tiago? – ele não acordava. – Ah, não, seu ogro, não vai morrer agora, é um péssimo momento. – e comecei a sacudi-lo com força.

_(Tiago): Até nas horas mais desesperadas ela me __**elogia**__... Se isso não é amor, o que pode ser?_

Saí do carro, dei a volta e fui para o lado do Potter. Abri a porta, tirei o cinto e ele caiu em meus braços. Quilos de músculo e ossos me esmagaram no chão e eu tive que reunir todo o meu controle e força para tirá-lo de cima de mim. E ele estava com um enorme corte no braço esquerdo, eu ficaria até com pena se eu tivesse esquecido que aquele era Tiago Potter. Fui arrastando-o até a beira da estrada, no intuito de que alguém aparecesse e nos visse. Mas lembrei de que era uma estrada quase deserta e, como os ingleses são os seres mais arrogantes que já vi, era mais fácil um carro nos atropelar do que parar para oferecer ajuda. Até porque, claro, quando a gente precisa, ninguém aparece.

Eu tive que arrastar o Tiago de novo para o que parecia um bosque, onde ficava a árvore onde batemos. Coloquei-o em baixo de outra árvore. Claro, a que tínhamos batido estava toda torta, parecia que ia cair em cima do carro. Ah, o carro! Lembrei que tinha uma garrafa com água lá dentro. Fui até o porta-malas e peguei a garrafa que o Potter tinha posto lá. Caminhei novamente até ele e joguei alguns respingos de água no seu rosto e ele finalmente acordou.

- Lily? – falou, em um sussurro de voz.

- Ah, Tiago. Não fala nada, ok? Descansa... Calado, imóvel, ao menos uma vez na vida. – eu não sabia o que fazer, nunca levei jeito para cuidar de doentes.

- Tudo bem quanto ao imóvel, mas calado? O que me dói é o braço, não a boca, ruivinha...

- Certo, mas... Ah, Tiago, você me deu um grande susto! – eu ainda estava assustada, apesar do grande alivio que já sentia – Eu pensei... Ah, eu pensei que nunca mais ia ouvir você me chamar de ruivinha. – disse, passando a mão entre os cabelos dele.

- Não se preocupe, _ruivinha_, você não vai se livrar tão fácil assim de mim. – ele respondeu, com uma leve careta. Devia estar doendo muito aquele corte, parecia profundo quando olhei.

- O problema não é esse – eu corrigi, voltando ao meu estado normal. Havia batido forte a cabeça, era normal que estivesse confusa – O fato é que como brigamos constantemente, se você tivesse morrido eu seria a primeira suspeita como homicida.

_(Remo): Agora eu dou razão para a Lils. Quer dizer, Pontas, que a Lil faz uma__**quase**__declaração de amor e isso é tudo que você consegue falar? Nada mais romântico veio ao seu cérebro? Você sempre foi o orgulho do papai, Thiaguitinho... O que é isso agora?  
>(Tiago): Vou te colocar dentro de um carro e arremessá-lo numa árvore para você ver se consegue se declarar para alguém logo em seguida, Aluado.<em>

_(Sirius): Caro Remo, você poderia ter passado a vida sem essa._

- E o pior é que já vai escurecer, eu perdi a minha varinha, o carro não funciona mais, eu tenho certeza, e mesmo que funcionasse seria preciso um exército para me convencer a entrar nele novamente. E realmente achei que você, sabe... – esse acidente realmente tinha me afetado emocionalmente... Eu já estava até chorando.

- Ah, não chora, Lil. Sério, me bate, me xinga... Isso é suportável, mas te ver chorar... – ele me olhou, todo preocupado.

- Ok. – disse, limpando o rosto. – Mas pára com isso, Tiago.

- Eu falo a verdade e... Hei! Desde quando você me trata pelo meu primeiro nome? – ele me perguntou, franzindo o cenho.

_(Liana): Agora que ele percebeu... Ela já estava te chamando de Tiago a séculos, ô anta!_

- Er, eu? – claro que era eu, não tinha ninguém mais lá. – Bom... Hãã... Acho que desde que bati minha cabeça, sabe? Deve ter me afetado completamente. E, bom, você vive me dizendo para fazer isso e quando eu inalmente faço, você vai reclamar? Quer que eu volte para o "Potter arrogante"?

- Não, não, não. – ele deu um sorrisinho, não tão irritante como os outros. – Se quiser evoluir do nome e passar para outros mais carinhosos como "amor", "querido", "razão da minha vida"... – ele começou, se levantando devagar e se aproximando de mim.

- Ok, também não abusa, ou então eu vou ter que terminar aquilo que o acidente não conseguiu por si só... – eu tratei logo de cortar o pensamentos marotos dele, deitando-o de volta no chão forrado de folha do bosque.

Mas ele voltou a sentar-se e me encarou profundamente. Colocou a duas mãos sobre as minhas.

- Não importa realmente o jeito que você me chama, Lily. Mas esse é o meu único pedido que você vai realizar? – ele perguntou, suavemente.

E eu entendi porque ele saia com tantas garotas. Aquele jeito tipo _galã de novela_conquistaria qualquer uma. Não que eu fosse qualquer uma, mas vocês entendem o que quero dizer. Eu sou ruiva, sou briguenta e tenho minhas próprias convicções; mas também sou humana, ora bolas, e tenho os meus momentos de fraqueza. Com o braço que não estava machucado ele pegou no meu pescoço e foi aproximando meu rosto de si. Ficou perto o suficiente para que eu sentisse a sua respiração, antes de me beijar. Quando seus lábios tocaram os meus, percebi que eles tremiam. Mas o Potter não parou mesmo assim. Pelo contrário: subiu a sua mão mais um pouco e começou a alisar meus cabelos.

_(Tiago): Er... Lil? Você tem que dar todos os detalhes mesmo?Eu sou a favor de estipularmos alguns cortes..._

_(Sirius): Ora, Pontas, e desde quando você é a favor da censura? Fora que, se ela não disser tudo detalhadamente, nós não vamos poder imaginar a cena... Aí, não vai ter graça, principalmente quando ela te bater, porque eu aposto que em seguida vem um belo tapa._

Foi um beijo, digamos, frágil. Não que tenha sido ruim, mas as duas partes envolvidas estavam fracas demais para que saísse como um daqueles beijos de cinema. Mesmossim, foi relativamente bom e muito carinhoso.

_(Melina): Lílian Evans admitindo que Tiago Potter beija bem? Quem diria...  
>(Remo): Começo a achar tudo isso muito ficcional...<em>

_(Tiago): Quer tirar a prova. Remo?_

_(Remo): Sai, seu veado._

Nós nos separamos e o Potter me encarou com uma cara como se falasse "agora pode me acertar a mão bem no meu da cara...". Mas claro que eu não ia fazer isso. Eu não batia em doentes e ele não merecia. E eu tinha, por alguma razão, ficado balançada com aquele beijo. Foi o beijo mais sincero que o Potter já tinha me dado depois de dois anos, eu senti isso. Às vezes posso me fazer passar como uma pessoa fria, mas essas coisas me deixam atordoada.

_(Tiago): Sirius, seu grande otário._

_(Sirius): Aposto como não foi assim e a Lily distorceu a história só para me deixar de mentiroso..._

- Precisa de mim para mais alguma coisa, Potter? – perguntei, um pouco confusa.

- Preciso que você acabe com seu orgulho de uma vez e acredite em mim quando eu digo que te amo. – ele disse, como se aquilo fosse o óbvio.

Na verdade, realmente era o óbvio, mas também era pedir um pouco demais, vocês não acham?

- Desejo difícil de realizar, hein? – disse, em um tom que pretendia ser um pouco divertido.

- Mas não impossível, estou certo? – tinha esquecido o quanto o Potter pode ser esperto.

- Digamos que sim...

- E então? Esse pobre inválido que atende pelo nome de Tiago Potter vai ver o mais maravilhoso dos seus sonhos virar realidade? – ele perguntou, sorrindo levemente.

Me levantei e ele me acompanhou com os olhos. Essa conversa já estava ficando muito perigosa, porque quando se trata desse maroto, qualquer contato muito longo pode He colocar em situações difíceis de escapar.

- Vou pensar. – eu disse, antes de dar as costas a ele e sair andando em direção ao carro, que ficava a poucos metros.

Quando eu já estava perto do automóvel, o Potter me chamou.

- Hey, hey, Lil!

- O que foi? – virei, encarando-o.

- Você só vai me dizer isso? – ele perguntou, com o cenho franzido.

Eu sabia exatamente o que ele queria ouvir. Mas não podia dizê-lo. Ou não estava pronta, não sabia justamente o que me impedia de dizer aquelas três sílabas. "Eu te amo!", pensei. É muito mais que "bom dia", "obrigada" e "por favor". É muito mais complexo que o ódio natural que eu sempre senti por ele. É impossível de ser banalizado assim, em um impulso qualquer, em um instante de fragilidade. Eu deveria ter explicado essas coisas a ele. Mas não foi precisamente isso que saiu da minha boca.

- E você queria o quê? Que eu suspirasse um "Oh Thiaguito, acredito em você e também te amo!" Ou outra coisa do tipo? – falei, com ironia.

- É, exatamente. Ou melhor, você bem que podia tirar esse _Thiaguito_e colocar algo menos fresco, não? – ele disse, reprimindo uma cara de nojo.

Quando eu acho que ele finalmente está levando as coisas à sério, ele trata de me lembrar que estamos falando de Tiago Potter, uma eterna criança, um maroto incondicional.

_(Remo): Concordo com o Pontas, Lil. __**Thiaguito**__? É muita frescura para um apelido só...  
>(Sirius): Só não chega a ser pior que <em>_**Remiquinho**__... Esse chega a dar arrepios.__  
>(Remo): E muito menos de <em>_**Siricutito**__... Esse ninguém supera de tão ridículo!  
>(Sirius): O quê? Como é que você sabe desse, hein? Era segredo!<br>(Melina): Ih, Sirius, a Liana não faz bem questão de esconder os apelidos que coloca nos namorados...  
>(Sirius): O que você têm a dizer, Srta. Liana Bones?Espero uma explicação aceitável...<br>(Liana): Me reservo no direito de permanecer calada e não produzir provas contra mim mesma.  
>(Lílian): Será que eu poderia, com a graça de Merlin, continuar? Antes que vocês resolvam discutir a relação aqui mesmo e eu nunca mais possa por fim ao meu relato...<br>(Tiago): Quando eu vou narrar a minha parte, ruivinha? Tudo sempre tem outro ponto de vista.  
>(Lílian): Quando eu disser que você pode, Tiago. Por enquanto, está bom como está.<br>(Sirius): Nem precisa dizer quem manda na relação aqui, não é?  
><em>Eu olhava Tiago, completamente incrédula. É muito cinismo para uma pessoa só. E ainda teve coragem de colocar defeito no apelido _lindinho_que eu tinha inventado. Isso é o que dá querer ser carinhosa...

- Ora, se dê por satisfeito com o meu "vou pensar.", Tiago Potter. Eu, no meu juízo perfeito, teria te dado um belo tapa na cara. Estou começando a achar que _realmente_bati com a minha cabeça. – disse, batendo o pé e com as mãos na cintura, que são sinais claros de irritação.

- Uma hora está toda simpática, outra hora toda agressiva. Você tem personalidade dupla, é? – ele perguntou, todo ofendido.

- Eu ainda nem estou agressiva _ainda_. E, se eu fosse você, preferiria assim. Por isso, fique calado, antes que eu mostre minha personalidade tripla, quádrupla ou sei lá mais o quê. – e dei as costas a ele novamente e comecei a tirar as coisas que estavam no porta-malas.

- Eu já disse que o que me dói é o braço e não a boca. – ele resmungou.

- Potter, se você tem amor à vida, vai fazer o que eu digo. – ameacei. Na verdade, estava com um pouco de pena dele, mas se eu desse mole,eu tinha medo do que aquele aproveitador barato poderia fazer.

- Você não teria coragem de fazer nada de ruim comigo – ele disse e eu o observei com o olhar mais assassino que pude ter – Ou você teria? – me olhou, já meio inseguro. – Ok, você teria. – ele concluiu, finalmente. – Ah, Lil, você não tem pena de mim, não? Eu estou completamente indefeso e ainda assim você me julga mal.

- Julgo sim e como toda razão, como você bem demonstrou. E agora, Potter, vai dormir. – disse para fugir da resposta. Na verdade, eu estava com _muita_pena dele, todo jogado ali, ensangüentado...

- Ah, você não teria coragem, mesmo. – ele falou – Eu estou quase aleijado, sabia? Só Merlin sabe se voltarei a ser o mesmo, se voltarei a andar, a me relacionar da mesma forma com as pessoas. Acidentes traumatizam qualquer um, provavelmente eu vou precisar de anos de terapia para me recuperar... – que exagero. Encarei-o de novo, não acreditava no que os meus ouvidos escutavam. – Fora a quando de fisioterapia que terei que fazer, sabe...

- Tiago, cala a boca! – já estava falando isso com uma freqüência muito maior que o normal.

- Tá, ok, eu me calo. Mas, na boa Lily, você está parecendo com a minha mãe. Não, você não está com cara de velha. – ele apressou-se em disser, quando viu minhas sobrancelhas erguidas. – É que ela me trata como uma criança de cinco anos, sabe, como você está fazendo agora e...

Eu já estava sem nenhuma paciência. Incrível como o Potter pode ser extremamente irritante quando quer! Lancei a ele o pior e último olhar fuzilador que eu tinha. E ele, por milagre, se calou – muito contrariado, diga-se de passagem.

_(Melina): Tiago, você é sempre falador quando 'tá doente ou era só porque você estava com a Lily?  
>(Tiago): Mel, querida, juro que depois conto só para vocês. A Lily pode não gostar muito de saber a verdade dos fatos...<em>

E continuei a tirar as malas do carro, o quê, alias, ocupou muito do meu tempo. Às vezes, lançava certos olhares ao Potter, que estava sempre com uma cara de contrariado. Mas, mais ou menos na terceira vez que eu olhei para ele, percebi que estava de olhos fechados. Estaria dormindo? Ou era só mais uma das suas brincadeiras? Na dúvida, eu escolhi a pior opção – como sempre: aproximei-me dele. Parecia estar realmente dormindo. Mas eu queria ter certeza, nem que fosse preciso "acordá-lo" para isso.

- Tiago? – chamei, cutucando-o de leve.

E ele abriu um olho. Não, foi só um olho mesmo, e começou a me observar, calado. Mas que coisa... Será que o coitado havia ficado doido ou estava mesmo só com mais uma de suas brincadeiras? Na dúvida, continuei lá, ao seu lado. Mas depois de alguns segundos, ele simplesmente fechou o olho aberto e continuou a fingir que estava dormindo, como se eu não tivesse visto ele acordado.

- Você está horrível, sabia? – provoquei, para ver se ele parava de fazer graça. – Está certo que não dá para banhar, mas se você se passar um pano molhado, vai sair uma porção dessa sujeira e desse sangue. – completei, fazendo uma careta de nojo.

Calado ele estava, calado continuou. Tiago Potter, resistindo a uma provocação minha? Hum...

- E fome, você tem? – falei novamente, procurando ser um pouco mais gentil. – Por algum motivo eu trouxe comida de casa, parecia estar adivinhando... E, bom, fraco do jeito que está, acho melhor você se alimentar.

Não esperei a resposta dele, até porque ela não veio. Fui até minha bolsa, onde tinha frutas, tortinhas, comidas de trouxas e de bruxos. Peguei tudo e levei até o Potter. Estendi uma toalha ao seu lado, coloquei os alimentos e me sentei.

- Ei... – eu o balancei levemente pelo braço. – Hora de acordar, _belo adormecido_. – disse, só para fazer pirraça, sabia que ele não estava dormindo mesmo. – Saco vazio não para em pé, sabia?

Mas ele nem ligou para mim, continuou a fingir que estava dormindo, me ignorando completamente. Pior, deu as costas para mim, ficando deitado de lado, e começou a fingir que estava roncando. Ah, isso me deu nos nervos. Senti cada centímetro de meu corpo queimar de raiva. Tá certo, sou muito chata às vezes, mas eu estava lá, ao seu lado, tentando cuidar dele... Será que o Potter não via isso? Era mesmo a melhor hora para dar showzinho? Me levantei.

- Não vai falar nada? – perguntei tentando soar o mais calma possível. – Ótimo! ENTÃO QUE MORRA DE FOME! – gritei, me descontrolando de vez, chutando a comida que estava no chão e saindo andando apressada.

Só com isso, finalmente, o engraçado do Potter resolveu parar de fingir. Ah, se eu soubesse tinha armado meu escândalo antes. Ele sentou e me olhou com uma cara assustada, mas eu continuei a ignorá-lo.


	3. Ruídos

**Cap. II – Ruídos**

Eu segui para dentro da floresta, sem saber para onde estava indo, morrendo de medo de me perder. O fato é que eu não queria ficar mais no mesmo metro quadrado que aquele estrupício. Quando já estava quase desaparecendo da visão do Tiago, escutei o seu grito.

- Vem cá, onde você pensa que vai, hein? – a voz transparecia completa indignação.

Eu suspirei fundo e pensei no que eu ganharia se deixasse essa briga se prolongar mais: nada. Tinha muita coisa para ser feita ainda, o Potter estava machucado e já estava anoitecendo. Isso tudo, sem nenhuma perspectiva de sermos resgatados. Assim sendo, eu dei meia volta e caminhei até parar ao lado dele.

- Agora você fala, hein? Eu só estava indo ver se achava minha varinha, que simplesmente desapareceu! Porque, você ficou com medo de ficar sozinho, foi? – eu perguntei, com um ar zombador.

Ele ficou em pé, segurando o braço ferido com o saudável.

- Você não me mandou ficou calado? Eu só obedeci. – Tiago disse, dando um sorrisinho cínico. Infantilidade sem limites, a desse garoto – Agora, eu não te entendo Lílian Evans... Se eu falo, você briga, se eu me calo, você também briga. Afinal, eu posso falar ou não? Eu agradeceria se você se decidisse. – ele disse, me encarando e batendo o pé.

- Eu pedi para ficar calado, não para me ignorar! – eu retruquei, também batendo o pé.

- Há-há-há! – ele sorriu, ironicamente - E qual é a diferença, hein? Dá para me falar, porque eu não sei. Para mim, é tudo a mesma merda.

- Olha o vocabulário, Potter! E outra... – eu já estava vermelho escarlate – a diferença está entre falar nas horas impróprias, o que você quase sempre faz, e falar quando necessário... Entre falar demais e ser indiferente. Entendeu ou quer que eu desenhe? – eu finalizei, enquanto percebia meus olhos se encherem de lágrimas. Eu andava muito sentimental esses dias, credo.

- Tudo bem. – ele levantou as mãos, como se estivesse se rendendo. – Também não precisa ficar histérica, não é...

- Eu não estou histérica! – eu odiava quando alguém dizia que eu estava nervosa quando eu na verdade estou completamente calma – E que v-você não entende! – eu comecei a gritar, enquanto notava que teimosas lágrimas começavam a descer pelo meu rosto. Agora sim estava histérica – Eu fico a-aqui... Pre-preocupada com v-você e... M-me faz de b-boba! – eu soltei um gemido.

Tiago respirou fundo. Ele sabia que estava errado, mesmo. Se aproximou de mim e ficamos tão próximos que ele pôde tocar meu rosto. Mas eu me afastei, dando um passo para trás. Ele voltou a se aproximar e me abraçou fortemente, gemendo ao sentir o braço machucado latejar.

_(Sirius): Que lindo! Eles brigam e depois se abraçam! Isso que eu chamo de progresso. Você bem que poderia seguir o exemplo, não é Lia? Se funciona com eles, funciona com qualquer um..  
>(Liana): Sirius, você pode não meter as suas patas onde não é chamado? Cala a boca, sim?<br>(Sirius): É para ficar calado ou para te ignorar? Porque se você não sabe, existe uma diferença.  
>(Lílian): Palhaço...<em>

- Nós vamos achar uma saída, ok? – ele sussurrou em meu ouvido. – Eu prometo. Você... Você confia em mim?

Eu me afastei do Potter o suficiente para encará-lo.

- Eu... confio. Eu confio em você, Tiago. – eu disse.

Ele sorriu, aliviado.

- Ótimo. Isso com certeza é um avanço, o maior que já consegui até agora, acho. E é melhor nós decidirmos onde nós vamos dormir, porque daqui a pouco vai anoitecer...

Eu me afastei dele. Nós já estávamos abraçados há muito tempo...

- Bom, o carro não funciona... – eu apontei para o automóvel. – Mas até que não ficou muito danificado, então dá para dormir lá...

- Perfeito... Você fica no carro. – ele olhou ao nosso redor – Já eu...

- Vai dormir comigo. No sentido mais inocente possível, não como você está pensando! – eu completei, quando vi um ar malicioso no olhar dele – Eu tô dizendo no carro, sabe, eu de um lado, você do outro, sem nenhum agarramento, beijos, abraços ou outra coisa do tipo e...

Tiago gargalhou. Acho que ele me achou muito desconfiada.

_(Tiago): Como se isso fosse novidade, não é, ruiva?_

Mas, vamos entender: eu conheço essa criatura há seis anos e nenhuma vez, nenhumazinha, ele se comportou como um cavalheiro, sempre deixando seus instintos marotos falarem mais alto. Estranho seria se eu não fosse tão desconfiada com as intenções do Potter...

- Lily, não precisa, eu me viro... – olha o Potter se fazendo de difícil.

- Não me venha com coisas, Tiago. O carro é até que bem grande. Eu, pelo fato de ser uma _garota indefesa_, vou dormir lá...

- Quem? Você? Indefesa? – ele repetiu, incrédulo – Ah, Lil, nem se você nascesse de novo. Sabe se cuidar melhor que muito marmanjo de Hogwarts.

- Já você, bem... – eu continuei, ignorando aquele comentário completamente descartável – Está machucado e eu infelizmente tenho que admitir que parte da culpa é minha, além da complicação de não termos nenhum remédio para por nessa ferida. Isso tudo, claro, se ignorarmos que você é um péssimo motorista.

_(Remo): Vem cá, Lil, você não conseguiu pensar em uma desculpa melhor para dormir com o Pontas?  
>(Lílian): Até tu, Remo? Caramba... Eu já falei que vocês estão insuportáveis hoje?<br>(Liana): Hoje? Eu diria todos os dias..._

Tiago gargalhou.

- Realmente, é duro, mas tenho que admitir que de fato, eu não sou _tão bom_de pilotar carros como eu sou de pilotar vassouras.

_(Sirius): Aqui o nosso amigo deixa claro a sua falta de modéstia...  
>(Melina): E de inteligência também... Carros não são pilotados... São dirigidos, Tiago.<br>(Lílian): Essa era a minha próxima fala, mas o Sirius me interrompeu...__  
>(Sirius): Eu te interrompi de corrigir o Pontas? Foi mal, Lil, mil perdões por ter te privado de narrar aquilo que você faz com o maior prazer.<em>

- Potter, carros não são pilotados, são dirigidos. – eu disse, me controlando para não sorrir da cara que ele fez.

- Sério? – perguntou, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- Hum rum.

- Mas não dá na mesma coisa?

- Claro que não. Você não diz que vai dirigir uma vassoura, não é? – eu disse, com bondade, enquanto dava as costas para ele e seguia em direção ao carro.

- Aonde você vai? – escutei ele perguntar.

- Colocar meu pijama. O sol já se pôs, veja. – eu falei, apontando para o céu – E é bom a gente dormir bem cedo, porque amanhã decididamente vai ser um longo dia. Só Merlin sabe o que pode acontecer se eu não encontrar a minha varinha. – eu disse, no que o Tiago me olhou com uma cara muito suspeita, típica de pessoas que escondem algo. E é claro que eu notei – Tiago? – eu o chamei.

- Diga... – ele respondeu, muito receoso.

- Você por um acaso sabe onde foi parar a minha varinha? – perguntei, as mãos na cintura, como uma maneira, em vão, de intimidá-lo.

- Eu? – ele perguntou, fingindo estar ofendido e apontando um dedo para si mesmo – Imagina, Lil, você acha mesmo que eu seria capaz de esconder a sua varinha só para nos obrigar a ficar mais tempo aqui, isolados? – ele perguntou, no que eu franzi o cenho; ele entendeu o recado – Ok, eu sei que você acha que eu seria capaz de fazer isso. Mas não dessa vez, ok? Sou completamente inocente.

Eu o olhei desconfia, mas resolvi que era melhor não discutir, estava sem forças até para isso. Então, acreditei em sua palavra.

- E como você disse, é melhor nós nos trocarmos e irmos dormir... – ele continuou, andando em minha direção.

- Hey! Onde que você pensa que vai? – perguntei, fazendo sinal para ele parar de andar.

- Me trocar, oras...

- Onde?

- Aqui não tem exatamente um banheiro, não é, Lil? – ele sorriu maliciosamente, o que é um péssimo sinal – Então, me troco em qualquer lugar. – e ele continuou a andar em minha direção.

- Como assim? N-na minha f-frente? – perguntei, enquanto ele me enlaçava pela cintura.

- Se assim você preferir. – disse, antes de me beijar.

Começou com um selinho, mas aos poucos ele foi aprofundando o beijo. E eu também, admito, enquanto fazia caricias na nuca dele. Ele tinha as mãos nos meus cabelos; depois passou para as costas, foi descendo, descendo... Até que chegou vocês-sabem-onde. E o próximo barulho que foi possível se ouvido em um raio de vários quilômetros, foi a minha _doce_mão atingindo em cheio o rosto de Tiago Potter.

_(Sirius): Caracas, Pontas. Você teve coragem de pegar nas nádegas da Lil? Cara, você não tem amor à vida! Às vezes você consegue ser mais idiota do que o esperado...  
>(Lílian): Merlin, porque fui contar isso? Acho que me empolguei... SIRIUS BLACK, TE PROIBO DE REPETIR ISSO NOVAMENTE, ESTÁ ME OUVINDO?<br>(Sirus): Acho que mesmo se fosse surdo seria impossível não ouvir sua__**suave**____voz, Lil..._

Agora que eu já, infelizmente, comecei, vou terminar. O tarado do Potter, acreditem se quiserem, ainda me olhou como se eu tivesse feito algo de errado, imagine. Euzinha aqui só me defendi do ataque desse tarado maldito. Como se não bastasse me agarrar e _me forçar_a beijá-lo, agora ele queria tomar certas liberdades que eu jamais autorizei. Que tipo de garota ele achava que eu era, afinal?

- NUNCA... MAIS... VOLTE... A... FAZER... ISSO... POTTER! – eu urrei, apontando para a cara dele.

- Lílian, eu... – ele parecia não acreditar no que tinha feito e que estava sinceramente arrependido. Mas quem disse que isso me abala? Há, foi-se o tempo que eu achava que o Potter era inocente... – Sinto muito! Mesmo! Eu não queria... Na verdade, eu sempre quis. – ele concertou – Mas não assim. Só quando você quiser também. Digamos... Foi o calor do momento. Você não tem noção do fogo que desperta, ruivinha.

Ok, agora a culpa era minha. Só me faltava essa.

- Ah, essa é a sua mais nova desculpa? – eu perguntei, descrente – O calor do momento! Ora, Potter, faça-me o favor, você já foi mais criativo.

Eu dei as costas para ele e fui me trocar. Que fique claro que eu conjurei uma espécie de cômodo, bem seguro, quatro paredes azuis, uma porta. Está certo que ficou mais apertado do que eu pretendia, mas só pelo olhar do Potter que exprimia o mais profundo desejo de estar ao meu lado, valeu a pena pelo sufoco que eu passei para tirar e colocar as roupas.

Eu entre no carro para me deitar. Pausa para um pequeno comentário: às vezes, quando nós vamos viajar com os amigos, a nossa mãe pega no nosso pé. Sabe as coisas do tipo: "Leva isso que vai precisar... Leva aquilo que pode ser útil... Se acontecer alguma coisa, isso vai servir!"?. Se você tem uma mãe assim, igual a minha, sabe exatamente do que eu estou falando. E sabe como é chato esse tipo de comentário.

Minha mãe me disse essas coisas há um dia e 24 horas depois eu já estava valor às palavras dela. Porque aquela situação toda não seria tão desesperadora se eu não tivesse escondido debaixo da cama a mala de emergências que minha mãe preparou pra mim. Se eu tivesse me precavido, por fim, eu não estaria tendo que usar o único edredom que achei pelo carro e não estaria morrendo de frio.

Me arrumei na poltrona do motorista, inclinando-a o máximo para trás. O Potter veio até mim, mas sentou no banco do passageiro, bem do meu lado, e o deitou para trás também.

- Olá minha ruivinha. – ele disse, sorrindo daquele jeito irritante já conhecido por todos.

- Boa noite, Potter. – eu disse, curta e grossa, dando as costas para ele.

- Ainda está com raiva de mim, meu lírio?

Eu já estava preparada para gritar, mas como não ia adiantar nada, eu conclui que era só acabar com o meu fôlego.

- Imagina, Potter... Você me agarra e pega em _certas_partes não autorizadas... – mesmo sem olhá-lo, eu sabia que o Potter estava rolando de rir – Na verdade, suas mãos não têm autorização para pegar em nenhuma parte do meu corpo, principalmente... MAIS DE QUE DIABOS VOCÊ ESTÁ SORRINDO? – eu exclamei, virando-me para ele, que já estava gargalhando.

E ele sorriu cinicamente da minha cara, como se eu não estivesse presente. Depois de alguns segundos, a coisa finalmente perdeu a graça e ele parou de sorrir. Também, pudera, já saiam até lágrimas dos seus olhos.

- Nada não, Lil. – ele disse, me dando um selinho.

- POTTER! – eu tornei a gritar.

- Quê? – perguntou ele, divertido.

Eu olhei para o rosto dele. Aquele ridículo sorria abertamente. Por mais estraga-prazeres que eu possa ser, eu não chego a ser malvada. Resolvi deixá-lo ser feliz, contanto que fosse sem chegar mais perto de mim.

- Nada não, Potter. – eu disse, sorrindo também. Não consegui resistir, oras... felicidade é contagiosa... – Boa noite, Potter. – e dei-lhe as costas, mas não antes de poder ver ele passar a mão no lugar onde eu o havia beijado. Eu tinha esquecido como é bom deixar o Potter com cara de bobo.

Eu já estava com os olhos fechado quando eu o senti me cutucando de novo. Desse jeito, nós não íamos dormir nunca...

- O que foi dessa vez, Potter? – eu perguntei, encarando-o e reunindo a pouca paciência que me restava.

- Você vai mesmo me deixar aqui passando frio? – ele perguntou, fazendo um bicho que cachorro molhado.

_(Sirius): Não entendo porque as pessoas sempre sentem necessidade de usar os cachorros nessas metáforas idiotas..._

- Vou. – respondi, curta e grossa.

- Mas quê é isso, ruiva? Além de grossa, você agora é egoísta e sádica? Não basta me fazer causar uma acidente e me traumatizar de maneira irreparável – ele dizia, mostrando para mim o braço machucado – agora você também quer me torturar no frio?

- Potter, Potter, porque será que eu não consigo acreditar que você seja digno de pena? – eu perguntei, no que ele deu de ombros – Não acho que você seja tão vulnerável assim.

- Vai arriscar?

- Se não arriscar significa ter que usar o mesmo edredom que você... Acho que vou arriscar, sim.

- São Ptolomeu, como você consegue ser tão má? Sério, dá para dormir à noite com tanto peso na consciência?

- Durmo tão bem quanto você, que também deveria se sentir mal por ser tão insuportável.

Ele balançou a cabeça negativamente. Percebi que estava vencendo-o pelo cansaço, então sorri de leve, dei-lhe as costas e fechei os olhos. E foi então que aquele ser humano insignificante começou a gemer e a bater os dentes em uma atitude evidentemente exagerada – com a temperatura que fazia, era impossível ele estar sentindo _tanto_ frio assim.

- Você precisa mesmo fazer tanto barulho? – eu perguntei, mas sem me dar ao trabalho de olhá-lo.

- Cul-culpa sua, ru-ru-ruiva. Ninguém-ém man-man-mandou v-vo-cê me abando-na-nar no frio. – ele respondeu, fingindo cinicamente uma dificuldade em falar.

- Potter, eu estou vendo que você está fazendo isso de propósito.

- Como vo-você sa-sa-sabe? Não é vo-você que tá-tá-tá morren-endo de-de-de frio!

Revirei os olhos ao perceber que não seria eu a vencê-lo pelo cansaço, mais sim o contrário. Virei para encará-lo e ele estava todo encolhido num canto, os braços abraçando os joelhos. Estique o edredom e joguei uma parte para o Potter, que sorriu abertamente e agarrou-o.

- Eu sabia que por trás desse coraçãozinho frio existiam muito amor e bondade esperando para serem externados. – ele disse, se embrulhando e, como já era espero, aproveitando para se deitar um pouco mais perto de mim.

- Não vai acostumando, Potter, ninguém faz caridade diariamente.

Eu deitei de costas para ele, mas senti quando o Potter me abraçou por trás, se acomodando. Muito idealista de sua parte achar que eu permitiria que ele dormisse abraçado comigo daquela forma. Eu já estava me preparando para virar de supetão e começar a brigar com aquele abusado, quando senti ele aproximando os lábios do meu ouvido.

- Minha ruivinha? – perguntou, a voz rouca e rouca e quente me arrepiando os pelos da nuca.

- Fala, Potter. – eu disse, sem olhar para ele.

- Eu te amo. – ele disse, límpido.

Por algum motivo que até agora eu não sei explicar, aquelas três palavras me tocaram fundo. Minha raiva evaporou e eu até esqueci o abuso que ele estava cometendo em me abraçar daquela forma. Parecia que era a primeira vez que ele dizia aquilo para mim. Ou pelo menos a primeira vez que a sua voz pareceu sincera, sem aquele tom de desafio ou de quem tentava fazer daquela frase algo engraçado. Eu olhei para ele de soslaio, que estava de olhos fechados, sorrindo. Eu fiz o mesmo.

Eu olhei no relógio. Meia-noite. Ótimo. A melhor hora para se dormir e eu aqui, com uma bela de uma insônia, as palavras do Potter ainda flutuando no meu pensamento. Eu não entendia porque ele havia me dito aquilo, daquela forma, e entendia muito menos porque aquilo estava me incomodando tanto. Eu deveria supostamente ignorar qualquer coisa que aquele garoto dissesse, mas cada vez mais o eco das palavras daquele maroto parecia ficar gravado dentro de mim. No meio de tantos pensamentos sem nexo, escutei um suspiro perto do meu ouvido e abri os olhos.

- Lily? – ele me chama.

- Que foi, Potter? – eu não ia encará-lo, não ia encará-lo...

- Você está acordada?

- Sinceramente, Potter, o que você acha? – perguntei, virando para ele e me apoiando no meu braço e com as sobrancelhas erguidas.

_(Sirius): Pontas, meu amigo, cada vez que eu penso que você não pode falar na mais idiota, você se supera... Chega a ser espantoso!__  
>(Tiago): Porque você tem toda a moral do mundo para falar de quem é idiota, não é, Sirius? E outra: ela poderia estar muito bem dormindo...<br>(Remo): Pontas, que tipo de pessoa fala dormindo?  
>(Liana): Um sonâmbulo, por exemplo?<br>(Melina): A Lia tá certa, gente... Ou pelo menos, não está completamente errada.  
>(Lílian): Mas o Tiago sabe perfeitamente que eu não sou e nunca fui sonâmbula.<em>

_(Sirius): E como exatamente ele poderia saber, cara Lil?_

_(Lílian): Pelo número de vezes que ele invadiu o dormitório feminino, quem sabe, Sirius Pervertido Black?  
>(Remo): Agora só falta o Pontas dizer que a Lil poderia ter se tornado sonâmbula exatamente naquela noite.<br>(Tiago): É uma opção...  
>(Sirius): Sem comentários...<em>

- Você está acordada, não é? – ele repetiu, sorrindo amarelo.

Eu respirei fundo... Bem fundo... _Daí-me paciência, meu Merlin. _Dei um leve tapa da testa dele.

- Potter, essa sua descoberta com certeza te daria Ordem de Merlin, primeira classe. – disse, revirando os olhos.

- Quer parar de gracinhas? Isso é mais a minha cara, não combina muito com você... – ele disse, todo ofendido.

- É só parar de perguntar o óbvio. – eu falei, dando de ombros.

- Você tem noção de que horas são?

- Mais ou menos meia-noite...

- E porque você não está dormindo?

- Primeiro porque você não para de puxar conversa. Segundo porque eu estou com insônia, assim como você, suponho. – eu disse, simplesmente. Não estava muito a fim de bater papo em plena madrugada.

- Eu acho que não...

- Então tá. – já que ele não ia ficar calado, decidir deixar a conversa rolar. Ajeitei a poltrona, para que ficasse na posição normal – Me diz então porque eu você está acordado.

- Porque – ele também ajeitou a sua poltrona, nos deixando lado a lado – Eu queria falar com você. – ele pegou na minha mão.

Será que o Potter não consegue se controlar? É tão difícil assim viver no mundo onde tudo que ele faça não tenha segundas intenções? Eu devia ter virado as costas e tentado dormir, mesmo que tivesse que ignorá-lo, deixá-lo falando sozinho. Agora, lá estávamos nós, o maior clima de novo. E isso, de uns tempos para cá, estava se repetindo com uma frequência preocupante e terminando em coisa não muito boa.

- Fala o quê, Tiago? – perguntei, cuidadosa.

- Bom, eu queria saber se você já pensou...

- Se eu já pensei em quê? – não devia ter perguntado isso.

- Agora é você que está perguntando o óbvio, minha linda. – eu me tremi por dentro quando ele disse isso.

- Estou? – perguntei, me fazendo de desentendida.

- É claro que eu estou perguntando se você já pensou sobre nós. – ele pegou minhas mãos e as beijou. – Você vai me dar uma chance, meu lírio?

Eu sorri levemente.

- Você poderia, por favor, parar de fazer palhaçada com as coisas? – ele me olhou, sério, e eu senti que o tinha ofendido – Quer dizer... Bem ou mal, nós já passamos por muita coisa, Potter. Nós _estamos_ passando por muita coisa. Não há nada para ser resolvido aqui, ainda mais sob tanta pressão. Nós temos uma história muito cheia de brigas...

- E podemos construir uma cheia de harmonia, daqui pra frente, se você quiser. – ele me interrompeu, em um tom sério – Olha, Lily, eu já gastei todo o meu latim com você, eu não tenho mais formas de te convencer o que eu sinto. Já agi de diversas maneiras, já te surpreendi com palavras improváveis... Eu tenho ciência que a minha parte, eu fiz. – ele suspirou fundo – Mas eu não posso continuar a brincar dessa forma com as coisas...

- Eu não quero que você brinque com nada, eu não quero que você brinque _comigo_. – eu disse, mais pra mim mesma que para ele.

- Eu sei, eu sei. Mas é isso que já está virando: uma grande brincadeira. Acho que já está na hora de termos alguma coisa concreta por aqui, algo que faça tudo isso valer à pena...

- Escuta, Potter, eu não sei o que você quer que eu diga ou faça... – eu comecei, mas ele mal me deixava falar.

- Eu quero que você fique comigo. Eu quero que você me dê uma chance. Eu quero que você desconstrua essa imagem infantil que tem de mim e aceita que eu cresci e, junto comigo, cresceu também tudo o que eu sempre senti por você. Por Merlin, qualquer coisa que nos faça sair de cotidiano de brigas e desentendimentos e que nos faça evoluir pra algo mais concreto, que machuque menos... Acredita, Lil, eu não ia me afundar numa história por tanto tempo se eu não achasse que é realmente isso que eu quero.

Aquilo tudo era muito confuso e repentino. Nossa vida se resumia dia a dia com brigas e conversas curtas; aquele oportunidade estava permitindo que nós trocássemos mais palavras que nos últimos dois anos e tudo isso estava sendo bem revelador. Eu nunca havia visto o Potter valar daquele jeito, então porque agora? Passei anos da minha vida escutando brincadeiras infantis sobre um suposto encontro romântico entre ele e eu, mas nada que envolvesse, bom... _Amor_. Aquilo era forte demais, era mais profundo do que eu pensava. Sempre vi minhas brigas com o Potter como uma forma de distração dele e de perturbação minha, mas não imaginei que ele quisesse sair do estágio que estávamos para algo, digamos... _Sério_.

Era demais para mim, era mais do que eu já havia pensado: sempre o imaginei como um garoto mimado e arrogante, mas jamais como um homem. O garoto eu tinha certeza absoluta que seria incapaz de levar algo a sério, de entender qualquer sentimento que por ventura eu pudesse ter – esses, aliás, nem eu mesma conseguia decifrar. Eu sempre achei que fosse somente isso que houvesse dentro daquela cabeça e daquele coração. Mas e o homem, e o Tiago Potter crescido e maduro? Esse por acaso existia? E se existia, isso faria alguma diferença entre nós?

- Bom... – eu respirei fundo; não queria ter mais uma daquelas crises de perturbação que eu costumo ter quando falo com o Potter – Sinceramente, Tiago...

Eu já estava preparada para inventar uma enorme mentira ou para falar a verdade de uma vez por todas, quando nós escutamos um barulho. Mas não foi um barulhinho qualquer... Foi uma coisa ensurdecedora. Eu pude ver uns lampejos de várias cores passarem longe... Bruxos? Aqui? Tiago me olhou assustado. Acho que se espantou mais do que eu, mas manteve a pose de _maroto corajoso que nada teme__._

- O que diabos foi isso? – ele perguntou, olhando a floresta as suas costas.

- Eu não sei! – eu disse, já me tremendo toda e dessa vez, decididamente não era por causa do contato corporal com o Potter. – Droga! E agora, que eu não tenho minha varinha?

- E a minha, você viu? – ele perguntou, olhando o banco de trás do carro, que estava cheio de coisas. – Acho melhor eu achar logo. – e começou a jogar varias coisa para cima, procurando a tal varinha.

Eu o observei totalmente perplexa.

- Varinha? Varinha, Potter?

- É, Lílian, varinha... A minha, por exemplo, é feita de magno, 28 centímetros, bem flexível...

- Eu sei o que é uma varinha, Potter! – eu ouvia, entendia, mas não acreditava – Mas... Mas... Ah, não me diga que você está com a sua varinha aí!

- Beleza, então eu não digo... – ele disse, sem dar a mínima para mim.

- Potter, você... VOCÊ ESTÁ COM A SUA VARINHA AÍ?

- Você pediu para eu não dizer... – ele respondeu, erguendo o cenho.

- TIAGO POTTER!

- Tá, tá, não precisa gritar... – ele colocou as mãos nos ouvidos – Estou com a minha varinha sim e... Ah, olha ela ali. – ele disse, apontando para o piso do carro. – Lil, você achou mesmo que eu sairia de casa sem a minha varinha? – ele perguntou, voltando para o banco da frente.

- E porque você não me disse? – eu perguntei, ainda sem acreditar no que via e ouvia.

- Porque você não me perguntou. – ele reparou a feição assassina que apareceu no meu rosto – Sério! Você só disse que tinha perdido a sua varinha, não perguntou se eu estava com a minha...

- Mas eu precisava MESMO ter dito? Isso já estava subtendido!

- Desculpa, Lil, mas eu sou uma pessoa extremamente literal, não vou procurar entrelinhas em cada frase sua. Mas acho que já é a hora de você ter a sua varinha de volta, não? – ele saiu do carro e, do lado de fora, apontou para o céu. – ACCIO VARINHA DA LÍLIAN!

Em poucos segundos eu vi a minha varinha voar, não sei de onde, direto para a mão já estendida do Potter.

- Toma aí teu pedacinho de madeira. – ele a jogou para mim – E não precisa agradecer, ok? – e piscou o olho, discretamente, e saiu andando.

- É salgueiro e... Espera aí, Potter! – eu o chamei, seguindo-o.

- Onde que a senhorita pensa que vai? – ele me perguntou, como se fosse um ser superior.

É exatamente essa uma das de milhares coisas que me conseguem deixar injuriada da vida, principalmente com aquele garoto. Essa mania que os homens têm de ser acharam melhores que nós, mulheres. O Potter era o dono dessa mania... Qualquer coisa que eu queria fazer, ele fazia por mim, como se eu não fosse dotada de braços e pernas tão capazes quanto os dele.

- Investigar de onde vieram esses barulhos. – disse, tentando manter a calma, no que ele me olhou com uma cara como se tivesse ouvido algum absurdo.

- Ah, não vai, não. – disse, ainda com aquele ar "eu-sou-o-dono-da-situação".

- Potter, eu não estou pedindo a sua permissão, estou apenas lhe comunicando de que eu vou ver de onde vieram esses lampejos. – disse, o mais autoritária possível.

Ele revirou os olhos.

- Vai adiantar discutir?

- Não mesmo. – eu afirmei.

- Beleza, por conta e risco seu. – ele respirou fundo – Agora...

- Eu ainda não acabei, Potter.

- Não?

- Não. – eu o encarei profundamente. – Porque você não me falou que estava com a sua varinha aí? Você me viu ficar louca aqui e permaneceu calado, mesmo sabendo que nós não precisávamos ter dormido aqui. Acho que tenho o direito de saber o porquê.

- Foi exatamente por isso. – ele disse, de cabeça baixa.

- Por isso o quê? – será se ele morreria se falasse as coisas claramente uma vez na vida?

- Por isso que eu não te contei. – ele continuou, ainda olhando para os pés – Eu queria ficar sozinho com você... – mesmo de cabeça baixa, eu o vi corar. Tiago Potter, corando? – Eu queria, não sei, tentar reparar meus erros... Só que com esse acidente eu vi a oportunidade perfeita para te conquistar. – e olhou para mim.

Nesse momento, eu normalmente gritaria. Oras, o Potter nos havia prendido ali de propósito! Há essa hora, nos poderíamos estar andando na praia, todos juntos, nos divertindo. Mas não... Estávamos no meio do nada, com algum maluco soltando lampejos por aí. Mas por algum motivo eu não consegui gritar, espernear, xingar, bater e outros derivados. Eu só conseguia ver aquele garoto, se postando a mim, imensamente sincero. Eu peguei no seu queixo e fiz com que me encarasse.

- E se... E se eu disser que você conseguiu... O que você diria? – perguntei, completamente comovida.

Ele arregalou os olhos.

- Eu consegui? – perguntou, descrente.

- Você diria isso? – perguntei, sorrindo.

- Não! – ele se apressou em corrigir – Eu diria, bem, eu com certeza diria... ABAIXA!

Mais um lampejo verde, só que dessa vez vinha em nossa direção. O Potter pulou na minha frente e nos caímos no chão, ele por cima de mim.

- Isso definitivamente não estava nos meus planos. – ele disse, a voz tremendo.


End file.
